A little Misunderstanding
by CarrotCrisps
Summary: Kise had been missing out on his girl. The captain has the time that he hasn't. Everything is turning out of his hand. But then Kise misunderstood the situation. *Sorry, I suck at summaries.*


**Just a story I've made in favor of a friend from months ago. Sorry if it's a little cheesy.**

**Been hibernating for some time. Time for some publishing.**

**Characters are owned by Kuroko No Basuke except from Asuna. Just a work of my imagination.**

**Please do enjoy.**

**Reviews are well-loved.**

**Here you go~ ^/^**

"Kise! You promised!" Asuna pouted as her boyfriend patted her head.

"I can't today. The magazine called me. It's an emergency photo shoot. I promise, tomorrow, I'll walk you home," he explained calmly.

"Yo! Kise! Practice in five minutes!" Kasamatsu, the captain of the basketball team, called from afar.

He then faced his now half-disappointed, half-angry girlfriend which is not really a good thing.

"You're even missing too much practice now, Kise," she frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Asuna sighed.

"Okay. I guess I have to go on grocery alone again this time." And she turned away.

The last time Kise let her go alone in the grocery store, she was almost robbed and raped. It was a good thing Kasamatsu was passing by the alley when that happened. His girlfriend has a good physique; she's tall, pretty, and smart. He knows he's lucky to have her and well, Asuna's lucky to have him, too. He's a model, an ace basketball player, and a lot of girls would die to have him. Kise and Asuna we're childhood friends and only when they've reached high school that he realized he do really have feelings for her.

"Hey, wait!" Kise ran and caught her hand.

"I'm not letting you go on alone again this time," he said.

"You're going to accompany me then?" Asuna said, eyes twinkling with hope.

"No."

Asuna is now raging in fire. What kind of boyfriend is he?!

She forced herself out of Kise's grip and turned herself around to do a high-kick on his face.

"Woah!Easy, hot stuff." Before she can even hit him, he had already caught her legs and stopped it.

Asuna hissed in disgust. Damn Kise, she thought.

Kise let go of her legs and grabbed her by the hand again.

"Come."

"What?!No way!"Kasamatsu shouted at Kise.

"Please, Captain. You're the only one I can trust with her," Kise pleaded.

"No. You're missing out practice and now you want me to miss it, too, to accompany you're girlfriend to the grocery. She's you're responsibility, Kise," Kasamatsu explained.

"But I really can't today. This is urgent. I promise I'll pay up everything tomorrow."

"No," Kasamatsu finally decided.

"No? Or do you want me to tell the team about this girl who dumped the captain of a certain basketball team?" Kise whispered as he put an arm on Kasamatsu's shoulder.

Kasamatsu's world stopped. Oh no he didn't. This is a goddamn blackmail. Kise promised to never bring up the topic again but here he is reminding him of such embarrassing moment.

"So?" Kise teased and poked Kasamatsu on his waist.

"W-well, I think I can miss out for now," he replied hopelessly.

"Great! Thank you, Captain!"

"I'm sorry he has to ask you this favor. You can go back if you want," Asuna apologized as she walked side by side with Kasamatsu to the grocery.

"It's okay. As much as I want to go back, I really can't," he replied while he slightly scratched his head.

Asuna frowned at him. "I don't know what Kise told you but if you were forced to do this, you can go now." Then she increased her speed in walking, leaving kasamatsu behind.

"Hey, wait up. By any unknown means, it still feels right to be here with you," he blurted out to her as he felt his face get hotter. What is he saying?

Asuna smiled at what he said, despite having an awkward thing heard from him.

They exchanged little conversations while doing groceries, mostly about Kise, and partly about themselves. They've realized they had a lot of things in common and they share some pretty interesting hobbies of theirs, like nature trekking and diving and other adventurous stuffs.

"So, how's Kise as a boyfriend?" Kasamatsu shyly asked.

"Uh. How do I put these? Hmm," Asuna thought deeply. "He's a good boyfriend. We've been together since we were 5 but he only confessed to me just before high school. He's very thoughtful and showy and caring."

"Yeah, he does care a lot about you," he agreed.

"Uh-huh. So, how is he as a friend?" Asuna then returned the question.

"Hmm. He's a good buddy. A nice guy. Despite of his status and his fame, he still treats us like normal people instead of his servants like other brats would do."

"Yeah, he is a brat," Asuna smiled.

"One hell of a good-looking brat you got." And then they laughed.

"So where do you live, Asuna-chan?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Just around the convenient store by the District 3."

"Okay."

He walked her home asking her more questions which she answered confidently.

"Don't talk to me!" Asuna shouted at Kise and ran away.

He can't blame her. He'd been a real jerk this past few days but he was really in demand for the season. He loves his job so much and so is basketball and so is Asuna. But he believes he had been with her the whole day and there is still no forth coming basketball game so this gives him time to focus in his modelling. He is sure Asuna will understand her. Or maybe not. Because why does everything seem to be so out of hand.

It was already 8pm when he left the agency. It was still early. For him it was. He decided to visit Asuna in her house. While passing the 3rd district's convenient store, he caught sight of Asuna laughing with someone. Kise decided to stay hidden and look who the person is Asuna with. To his surprise it was Kasamatsu. He really didn't know what to feel that time. Thankful, for accompanying Asuna again by this time of the night and of course, jealous because he is with Asuna. He wanted to come inside and ask them why are they together but he didn't bother. Instead, he turned back and walked away.

It's been a week since, Kise and Asuna had been really cold with each other. Normally, after classes, he would apologize to her that he can't walk her home again and she will just nod and walk away.

"Asuna-chan. Uhm. I think I can walk you home tomorrow." Kise said.

"Uh. Okay." Asuna replied as she watched Kise walked away. All she can do is render him a fake smile and wave.

As much as she wants Kise to be dedicated to his job, she also wants him to be dedicated to her. Although he spends the whole day with her, he spends it with him in the classroom. They can't just go lovey-dovey when the teacher is around, can they. She's been enduring all the afternoon pain Kise's giving her for almost a week or two now. Thank goodness, Kasamatsu's kind enough to come with her whenever she needs a companion.

"So, what do you think about the captain?" Kise asked shyly.

"Huh?" Asuna's thinking was stopped by Kise's sudden question.

"Kasamatsu."Kise said.

"Oh. He's nice. He'd been accompanying me for some time now whenever he doesn't stay on overtime practice." She explained.

"He doesn't stay on overtime practice, eh? That's new." Kise choked a laugh. Kasamatsu's always the one to leave last whenever there's practice so why leave early just to be with Asuna. He's disgusted with the thought.

"Really? Well, he's been helping me with stuffs at school too. Since you've got no time to help me." She sadly replied. It was all true.

"Hey. I said I'm sorry didn't I?" Kise stopped from walking and held Asuna on her shoulders and made her face him.

"I know." She sighed.

"A-Asuna. I really don't like you hanging out with Captain anymore." Kise managed to blurt it out.

Asuna was surprised to hear it from him. She doesn't know if she'll be happy because, somehow, Kise still cares or angry because he's the one who first asked them to go together.

"Kise-kun." She looked him right in the eyes. "There's nothing going on between us. There's nothing to be worried about. You're my boyfriend, aren't you? No need to be jealous. " She explained.

"But I really don't like seeing you together." He held her face.

"So are you telling me to stay away from him?"

"If possible."

"Which is not."

"Why?"

"I can't just tell him to 'Kasamatsu-kun, bug-off. My boyfriend's jealous', right? We're already good friends."

Kise was really intrigued about this "good friends" state.

They walked in silence until Asuna stopped walking.

"Why?" Kise asked.

"Kise-kun. It's already my home, remember?" Asuna motioned to her house.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Kise apologetically said.

"Uhm. Bye."

"Asuna-chan. Wait." He grabbed her by the hand and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you."

Asuna just smiled and nodded and she was off to their door.

What a dumb boyfriend he is. Of course she'd been drifting away from him. And the worst part is, his buddy, the captain, Kasamatsu, was the one who seemed to be getting closer with his girl. He really hates the thought, but he can't do anything or maybe he can. Of course he can. She's his girlfriend and even though he asked his best friend to look out for Asuna, he still is her boyfriend, not him. He'd been overthinking a lot and before he knew it, he had drifted to sleep.

"Oy. Captain."Kise called from the corner of the court.

"Finally, you decided to join us."Kasamatsu said as he walked to Kise and put an arm on Kise's shoulder as Kise usually does.

Kise shrugged it off and looked at him intensely.

"What's the matter. Go change now, practice is just getting started."

"I want you to stay away from Asuna." He shouted enough for the whole team to hear.

"hey. Kise. What are you saying?" Kasamatsu was dumbfounded.

"I said, stay away from her." Kise hissed.

"Oh. As much as I hate to say this. I can't Kise. Not until we're finished with what we're doing." The captain explained.

And with what he said, he immediately received a jaw-breaking punch from Kise.

"What the hell!" Kise raged in anger kept on punching Kasamatsu in the face.

"What did you say! What are you doing! You stupid asshole!"Kise can't control his emotions.

Everyone ran to their direction and pulled them apart.

"Guys. Stop it." "Calm down Kise." Everyone shouted.

While everyone was in shock and were trying to control the commotion, a girl shouted from the main door of the gym.

"Kise-kun!" It was Asuna.

Kise stopped from his tantrum thing or whatever and looked at her.

"Kise-kun. What is happening here?" She was nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry, Asuna-chan." He walked to her.

"I told you not to worry. There's nothing going on." Asuna said and then he faced Kasamatsu. "Kasamatsu-kun, are you okay?"

Kasamatsu just nodded as he wiped some blood from his lips.

"He said he'll stay away only until you're finished with what you're doing. I was shocked. Mad of myself. How could I let him do something to you." Kise can feel his eyes tearing up but he managed to keep those tears hidden.

"Kise-kun."Asuna sighed. "Have you even asked him what we were doing?"

Kise shook his head.

"Do you really wanna know what we were up to?" Asuna said as he looked at Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu nodded.

Asuna held Kise's face and traced his perfectly shaped jaw with her fingers.

"Kasamtsu-kun had been helping me. He'd been walking me home for some time now. He's accompanying me to different stores every afternoon."Kise looked down in anguish.

"Hey. Look at me." And so Kise complied with what she said. "We were worried about you. We thought your life was to extreme and your schedule was very hectic you're having a hard time managing your time and priorities. You've been missing out on me and your basketball practice so we thought maybe you shouldn't, well, miss out on your own birthday."

Kise, surprised, was speechless. He can now feel his tears on his cheeks and he felt a little embarrassed that a lot of people will see him cry, but who cares anymore.

"Happy Birthday Kise-kun."Asuna kissed his forehead and got something out from her bag.

Two stuff toys. No, not just ordinary stuff toys. It's them. Two large-headed stuff toys holding hands together. It looks funny because of the hems and the misplaced buttons but it looks really cute.

"Kasamatsu-kun help me with this. He said you'll appreciate something that I made myself and had put on effort to. " She handed him their replica dolls. "And so we came up with this."

Kise took the dolls from her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Asuna-chan. I really am. Thank you." He sobbed in her shoulder. Asuna tapped his back slightly.

"It's okay. I understand." She said.

Kasamatsu already got to his feet and also took his very large bag from the bench and walked to the couple.

He brought out 11 smaller stuff toys. All connected to each other. It was the whole team with their coach all wearing Kaijo jerseys. Kiseloked at them in awe.

"Here." Kasamatsu said with a smile. And the whole team greeted him in unison. "Happy Birthday RyoutaKise."

Kise was sobbing really hard now. He tightened his grip to Asuna's waist.

"Well, Kasamatsu-kun's really better than me. It took him only three days to make those and it took me forever to make ours." Asuna jokingly said.

"Captain, I'm really sorry." Kise don't know what else to utter.

"It's okay. I understand. I guess, I should have used more innocent-looking words earlier." Kasamatsu accepted his apology and tapped Kise in his shoulder.

"You're very lucky to have her Kise." He said as he patted Asuna on her head. "He wanted to give up on you. But she managed not to because she loves you very much."

Asuna blushed at what kasamatsu said. It was more than a compliment.

"You're lucky to have Kasamatsu-kun as your friend to, Kise."Asuna said, returning the favour.

Kise wiped the tears of his face. He's like a giant baby. He didn't know what to do, so he grabbed his girlfriend and best friend and gave them the best bear hug they deserve.

"Yeah. I really am the luckiest to have you both. I love you guys." Kise blurted out in a not-so-cheesy-manner. "Thank you."


End file.
